Recomeços
by Fer Martins
Summary: Momento em que Sam Winchester resolve deixar tudo para trás, na busca de um novo recomeço. -anterior a 1ª temporada-


- Aonde você vai?

Fora a primeira pergunta de Dean Winchester ao adentrar no quarto e ver que o irmão caçula estava acordado e colocava suas roupas e pertences dentro de uma grande e surrada mochila preta.

Sam Winchester não respondeu. Continuou jogando de forma grosseira, camisas e meias dentro da mochila estendida por sobre a cama.

- Estou falando com você. Aonde você vai? Uma caça ou o que? - Dean insistiu, sem ainda obter qualquer resposta. Olhou para o garoto a sua frente, que apesar de ser alguns anos mais novo, era consideravelmente alto para a sua idade.

- Está me ouvindo? – Dean puxou com força o braço direito do irmão, obrigando-o a se virar para ele.

- Você ouviu o pai. – respondeu Sam Winchester num tom tão baixo que se Dean não estivesse perto, possivelmente não teria entendido.

- É... eu ouvi o pai. Mas.. mas e daí? – Dean gaguejou, tentando parecer relaxado e despreocupado, com a expressão de que não entendera o que irmão dissera, mas ele sabia exatamente do que Sam tratava. Porem não ia render o assunto.

Sam encarou Dean que lhe soltara o braço.

- "E daí?" – Sam repetiu as palavras do irmão. – E daí que vou fazer exatamente o que o papai disse. Sair de vez dessa _"família_" – ele deu ênfase a ultima palavra.

- Ele... ele não falava sério, Sammy. Sabe como o papai é – disse Dean tirando a jaqueta preparando-se para deitar.

- HA! – certo. – Sam soltou um riso envolto de sarcasmo – quer dizer que palavras como: "saia daqui e nunca mais volte" ou... "Você nunca fez parte dessa família" ou então.. como ele disse mesmo? "Estaremos melhor sem você.". Realmente Dean, ele não falava sério.

Sam afastou-se do irmão e voltou a jogar suas roupas na mochila.

- Como sempre, você sendo dramático demais. Se crescer assim, vão te chamar de maricas na escola. Escute seu irmão mais velho. – Dean deitou na cama, fechou os olhos e cruzou as pernas. Ele lembrara perfeitamente do que ocorrera mais cedo entre Sam e John, mas aquele assunto estava encerrado (pelo menos na cabeça de Dean).

Sam olhou triste para o irmão. Já havia tomado sua decisão. Talvez não naquele dia, mas o que ocorrera horas antes só fez aumentar seu desejo de sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar.

Sam e o pai haviam discutido de forma terrível, graves insultos foram trocados entre os dois e quando Dean tentou intervir, levou um empurrão de John Winchester. Após a briga, Sam se trancou no quarto do motel onde estavam hospedados, enquanto John e Dean foram concluir uma caça que já durava uma semana. Feito o trabalho Dean e o pai passaram no bar do motel, a fim de beberem em prol da morte do Lobisomem caçado.

Mas Dean não esperou a bebida chegar. Resolveu voltar ao quarto onde deixara Sam. Estava preocupado com o irmão, que nem sequer atendia ao telefone. E se Dean não tivesse chegado naquele momento, Sam teria partido sem se despedir.

E talvez não se despedisse. Afinal, Dean não acreditou que Sam pudesse realmente deixá-los. Pouco depois de chegar ao quarto, o irmão mais velho de Sam se jogara na cama e pegara no sono quase instantaneamente, tamanho o cansaço.

Sam fechou o zíper da mochila. Estava pronta. Tudo que ele precisava estava ali. Não havia armas, facas, objetos metálicos, sal ou nada com que frequentemente usava durante suas viagens com o pai e o irmão. Na mochila apenas roupas, meias, um par de tênis, 2 livros que comprara e um pouco de dinheiro. Era o suficiente. Estava satisfeito.

Sam continuou encarando a mochila por alguns minutos, o que certamente pareceram horas ininterruptas. Quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça, nem percebera que seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas e que foram impossíveis segurá-las. Olhou para o rapaz que dormia tranquilamente na cama a sua frente e disse, por fim:

- Adeus... Dean.

Era quase três da manha quando Sam Winchester deixara o quarto do motel Sunshine no sul de Illinois. Desceu as escadas que davam para o estacionamento do motel e viu, pensando que seria a ultima vez, o Impala preto 1967 pertencente a John Winchester. Olhou para o automóvel e sorriu, satisfeito. Dessa vez não estava ali para jogar sua mochila no porta-malas, entrar no carro e partir para qualquer Estado em busca de criaturas sobrenaturais ao lado do pai e do irmão. Agora a mochila ficaria em suas costas, ate que ele, Sam, decidisse onde colocá-la. Agora, ele decidiria qual Estado visitar e onde morar. Agora, ele tomaria suas próprias decisões.

Ergueu a cabeça para o céu. Não se via nada alem da escuridão, mas parecia ser a noite mais linda e perfeita de todas. Sam sentia-se feliz. Livre. Deu mais alguns passos e se deparou num carro qualquer. Antes, provavelmente ele roubaria aquele veiculo como fizera muitas vezes ao lado do irmão mais velho. Alias, fora Dean que o ensinara como arrombar as portas. Mas agora ele não mais faria isso. Nunca mais. Continuou andando, sem olhar para trás. E sentindo-se cada vez mais livre, Sam pegou a entrada.

Dois anos depois... prestes a adentrar na faculdade de Direito, Sam tornaria a ver o Impala 67 e voltaria a pegar carros sem a autorização dos donos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Sempre tive vontade de escrever sobre Supernatural! Chegou o momento... resolvi publicar (mesmo que seja algo tão simples). Espero que vocês possam curtir e gostar nem que seja um pouquinho._

_Um beijo pra _Anne Sullivan_ que apesar de ser Team Dean e ser a favor de Lisa/Dean.. é gente boa! hahahaha (indico as fics dela)! _

_Abraços... Fê :) _


End file.
